The Masters Doctor
by Daily Drabbles
Summary: What if the Drums caused the Master to regenerate on the valiant, what if he didn't die on the last day of the year that never was. the Master regenerates after being shot by Lucy Saxon and the Doctor takes him into his care. This story will follow the Route of season 4 and the specials, just with the extra lord of time. (maybe 10/Master or Donna/Master)
1. The Drums

**_Disclaimer: Now, apparently I don't own doctor who, some big corporation called BBC and their head heart breaker...I mean writer, Steven Moffat do, what a shocker I know, I hope to one day own the franchise though, but then, I also dream to build a working TARDIS, each is as likely as the other, but, in any case, ON WITH THE TALE._**

'But you can't trust him' Jack said, walking up to the Doctor, his face set and stern. The doctor glanced over him, nodded and looked back at the Master.

'No, the only safe place for him is the TARDIS' he said, looking straight at the other Time Lord.

'So you mean you're just going to keep me?' he retorted, his face falling into a grimace of realisation.

'Yup' the doctor said, looking at the ground for an instant, upset and embarrassed at the situation. He looked back up at the master, his eyes almost pleading. 'If that's what I have to do'. He said, turning to jack and lifting his head, "it's time to change'. The Master looked upward, almost disgusted at the weakness of his time lord brother. 'Maybe, I've been wandering for too long' He said, glancing at Martha who was cradling her mother before looking back to the master and saying 'Now I've got someone to care for.'

The gunshot was loud and rang throughout the small room in the valiant. The Master staggered backward and the Doctors eyes opened wide with shock. He sprinted to the Master's side, caught him before he fell and gently lowered him to the ground. Jack ran to Lucy who was holding the gun steady, a glazed and lost look in her eyes, 'Put it down' Jack said, his hands raised warily over the weapon of death.

The Masters face screwed up in agony, a twisted grin appearing on it, 'Always the women' he said, almost laughing into the Doctors face. 'I didn't see her' The Doctor said, cradling the man slightly and looking seriously down into his face. The Master smiled weakly up at him, 'Dying in your arms, happy now' he asked rhetorically, grimacing again.

'You're not dying, it's just a bullet, regenerate' The Doctor said, tears building up in his eyes. The master just looked up at him defiantly. 'No' he said, almost smiling.

'Come on, one little bullet, Come on' he said, tears threatening to break out over his eyelids.

"I guess you don't know me so well, I refuse' the master retorted, shuddering slightly in pain.

'Regenerate, just regenerate, Please, just regenerate' the Doctor pleaded, his voice cracking in desperation.

'And spend the rest of my life, imprisoned, with _you_' he said, looking into the Doctors eyes.

They sat staring at each other for a second, the doctor nodded resolutely, ' I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, but I can't let it end like this' he sobbed 'You and me, all the things we've done' he said, crying now 'The Axons, remember the Axons? And the Daleks, we're the only two left, there's no-one else' he sobbed. '**_REGENERATE'_** he screamed in desperation.

The master smiled slightly, clinging onto the remainder of his life, 'How about that' he said sarcastically 'I win' he said, his eyes opening wider, 'But doctor, oh Doctor, will it stop then hmm?' he asked, his voice taking on the edge of a mad man, 'Will it stop then? The drumming, will it stop?' he started to shake, a golden light coming from deep within his eyes and slowly consuming his body. The doctor felt a small surge of hope at what he saw before him, the Master was regenerating.

He rested the Masters head on the ground, but the man immediately began to stand up, the Doctor backed away, knowing how explosive regeneration could be.

'Everyone stand back, he's regenerating' the Doctor said, stepping backward toward jack.

The Master stood and look pleadingly at the doctor. 'Why is this happening' he said, his voice sounding stronger, 'I don't want to regenerate Doctor' he said, his eyes boring into the other time lords, 'This isn't my choice' he said, the final word of his sentence being cut short into an agonising scream as he threw his head back and his arms and legs exploded into a ball of fiery golden light. It circled around the room, the Doctor sensing the raw time lord energy flowing around them, he couldn't help but smile a little, he would still not be the last time lord, the Master would still be with him.

All eyes were fixed on the ball of glowing light before them as it slowly started to recede back into his body. Then it stopped and a new man staggered forward slightly, gasping. The man breathed out and a little puff of golden air released from his lungs. The room studied him intensely. His eyes were now a shining green and his hair a dirty blonde, he looked to be around two inches shorter than before and he had very pale skin with a smallish chin and nose. 'What have you done to me Doctor' he said, immediately running his new tongue over his new teeth afterward, 'I had no plan on regenerating, then the drums got louder, they consumed me and the regeneration happened out of my control' he said, a solitary tear climbing out of his eye and rolling down his cheek.

'I didn't do anything' the doctor said taking a step toward the master, 'The only technology to force regeneration is the Glove of Rassilon' he continued smiling, he had cheered up a little, but now the Doctor knew it would be a long journey in which he would hope to reform the Master.

'Then how did this happen' the master said, anger seeping into his voice.

'I don't know' the doctor replied solemnly.

'I won't stay with you' the man said defiantly,

'You don't have a choice'

'I'm not your prisoner Doctor'

'You used to be my greatest friend' the doctor said, his voice choking slightly,

'Things change' the master laughed sarcastically.

The doctor shook his head sadly, 'Jack, help me get him to the TARDIS' he said, advancing on the Master, Jack close behind him.

No' the master said, backing away from the advancing pair, 'No no no' He said desperately, 'You can't make me' he screamed as their arms wrapped around him

'I'm so sorry' the doctor whispered into his old friends ear as him and jack pulled the man out of the room and to the TARDIS, closely followed by Martha, looking sad, depressed and almost disappointed at the Doctor choice and the one that she was about to make, as well as her family who all looked broken and tired. Lucy had been taken into custody by the men on-board the Valiant, but they had no idea how they could persecute her.

The Doctor shut the doors of the TARDIS on the Valiant and sat the Master, who was now crying, on the chair by the console, where he looked deeply into the man's eyes and smiled sadly for a second.

'I'll take you all home now' he said, gesturing to Martha's family and Jack.

'Me too' piped up Martha, who was standing by her mum, cradling her slightly.

The doctor just nodded, understanding instantly, the things that she had seen the Master do, the things he had put her through, it made perfect sense that she no longer wanted to be in the same room as him. The Doctor worked quickly and silently, the wheezing of the TARDIS and the sound of it landing happening one after another. Martha's family departed without a word and Martha turned to the Doctor and hugged him, pushing her phone into his hand, 'If this ever rings, you better come running' she said, smiling sadly up at him. He nodded, smiling sadly back at her, 'Of course' he said 'Martha Jones.' She left too, and he turned back to Jack and the Master.

'You could stay Jack' He said, even though all of his time lord senses were going into overdrive, telling him to keep away from the impossible man. But the other man shook his head.

'I've got a team of my own Doctor' he said, just take me to the Rift in Cardiff' he finished off. The Doctor nodded, plotted the co-ordinates and they were there a couple of seconds later.

'goodbye Jack' the doctor said, smiling slightly, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time that Jack saw him, but it would be most likely the last time that he would see Jack. 'Change him Doctor, change him like Rose and Martha changed you' he said, looking at the doctor gravely who just nodded. Jack smiled, turning to the outside world of Cardiff and closing the doors, leaving the Doctor and the Master alone.

'So what now?' the Master asked, 'I become your prisoner? Your pet?' he continued.

'No' the Doctor said, 'You become my brother' he finished, tears coming from his eyes he walked toward the master and crouched before him, 'Because were all the other one has left now Koschei' he said, using his old Gallifreyan nick name and grasping his hand lightly, the Master feeling a shiver of old Psychic kinship.

**_AN: So, that it, the first chapter of this story, trust me, I feel just like moffat writing this because I have the whole of series five and the specials planned up and then I'm going to rip out all of your hearts, this almost made me cry when I wrote it to be honest, especially the last part with the Doctor and the Master and him calling him Koschei, I was listening to the doctor who soundtrack whilst writing it as well, the piece known as 'Day of the moon' by Murray Gold. Sent shivers down my spine. Anyway, a review would be appreciated, each episode is going to be split into two different chapters, the next one being 'titanic' but before that, were going to have some chapters of the Doctor and the Master in the TARDIS together, but ANYWAY, spoiler's right? I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

**_Love to all Whovians_**

**_The Lone Traveller._**


	2. The Gallifrey Room

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DOCTOR WHO FRANCHISE NOR WILL I EVER ACHIEVE THE GOAL OF OWNING SAID FRANCHISE, HOWEVER, I SHALL CONTINUE TO PLOT AND SCHEME TO BECOME OVERLORD OF ALL THINGS WHOVIAN AS SOON AS A POSSIBLY CAN._**

**_AN: HELLO READERS OF THE WHOVIAN KIND THIS IS YOUR FELLOW WHOVIAN AND WORDSMITH THE LONE TRAVELLER HERE, I DECIDED TO RE-WRITE THE SECOND CHAPTER BECAUSE I REALLY DIDN'T LIKE IT, THAT MADE ME NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYTHING ELSE ON THIS STORY, SO, VOILA, HERE WE GO, SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, ALLONS Y_**

**__**The doctor backed away from the master and leaned against the console of the TARDIS, his head held up slightly and looking down on his old friend, his old enemy.

"So your going to keep me here, like a pet" The master asked.  
"Not a pet, a friend" the Doctor replied.  
"I'm not your friend Doctor"  
"You were on Gallifrey"  
"Then you ran from the time lords, gallivanting through time and space, meddling with it all."  
"so that's why you hate me Koschei" he said, shaking his head sadly. Even though the time lords were dead and gone it seemed that the one person who he ran with through the orange grasses of his homeland .  
"No" the Master snorted. Then the doctor saw it, the anger burning behind his old friends eyes, the pure envy and pain that rage through him, "I hate you because you think you are so right and high and mighty, I hate you because you made me what I am, But Doctor you want to know the one real reason I detest you, why I would fight you across the stars and back" the master said, standing up now and striding toward the doctor, who was only just managing to keep himself composed. "Because I DON'T" he screamed, a tear falling down his cheek he weakly hit the Doctors chest, the blow barely connecting due to the level of his fatigue from regenerating.

"Remember what I said on the Valiant" the Doctor said, pulling the Master into a hug, "I forgive you" The master began to sob into the Doctors chest, his mental state already weak from regenerating had been completely destroyed by this.

"Every TARDIS has a Gallifrey room" the Master murmured, braking the hug and moving away from the Doctor, "Take me there" he said.

The Doctor nodded and walked past the master with his hands in his pockets, his head buzzing. The master didn't hate him, he hated himself for hating him. It was hard to make sense of but now that it was clear to him the Doctor was sure that he could help him, and then things would be just a little be brighter in his life.

The pair walked down different intersecting corridors in the TARDIS, the tension between the two almost cuttable with a knife. They eventually reached a large circular door, it's frame golden with intricate bronze patterns swirling around it like veins. The frame slipped into the door at the centre and created two handles and a seal in the middle with the mark of Rassilon in bronze seared into it. The Doctor placed his palm on the door, feeling the door unlocking at his touch and the psychic touch of the room within. He hadn't been in the Gallifrey room since the war, he couldn't take it, this would be hard for the both of them.

The door sank into the ground quickly, disappearing into a groove in the TARDIS floor, an orange glow flooding the hall way. The Doctor's and the Master's eye both became wet. They stepped into the room.

Red grass stretched as far as the eye could see and a single silver leafed tree atop a small hill, it's leaves rustling slightly and reflecting the light of the two subs overhead.  
"It's beautiful" the master muttered. The Doctor gave a small smile before replying,  
"Yeah, it is"  
The Master walked ahead of the doctor, reaching his hand out and gently stroking the tree before him, it had been lifetimes since he had seen such beauty. Then a drumming started in the depths of his mind. One-two-three-four. Knocking on his head, trying to get in... Or out. He swayed on his feet and leant on the tree for support.

"Are you okay" the doctor asked, but the master didn't respond, instead he tapped on the trunk. One-two-three-four.  
"Was it good?" the master asked, spinning on his heel, insanity flickering in his eyes. "Did you enjoy it when you did it" he spat venomously.

The Doctor looked at the master perplexed, this was not the man he had seen mere moments ago, he had been replaced by something vile, something beyond redemption with a dead heart filled with hatred and contempt.  
"What do you mean" the Doctor asked cautiously, wary of the masters change in tone and stature.

"As Gallifrey burned and the screams of the time lords and the Daleks mingled, did you laugh" he giggled, "oh that power, I bet you did" he chuckled

"Stop it" the doctor cautioned

"Do you wish you could do it again, seal something else in a little bubble" he chuckled, swaying slightly. "But the thing is doctor" he snorted, "Bubbles can pop" he laughed and the began to sway more violently, ending up in him passing out and collapsing to the ground.

The Doctor shook, using as much effort as possible to keep the building anger within him from boiling over. It was apparent to him now, something lingered within the master, something deep in his head. Something that changed him, warped him, broke him down from the inside out. The Doctor knelt down by the Masters side, his hands sinking softly into the Gallifreyan dirt. He then raised his hands and placed them on the Masters temples and rested his forehead on the masters.

One-two-three-four

One-two-three-four

The doctor gasped and scrambled away from the Master, the sound of the drumbeat echoing in his head. A pattern of four, the never ending drumbeat, it was real.

**_POST CHAPTER AN: SO IT WAS PRETTY SHORT AND THAT WAS BECAUSE I WAS PUSHED FOR TIME, WHAT WITH REVISION CLASSES AND IT BEING 6 MONTHS TILL ME GCSE'S AND 3 WEEKS UNTIL MY MOCKS THAT DECIDE WETHER I GO TO SIXTH FORM AND CONTINUE MY EDUCATION, YOU KNOW, THAT SORT OF REAL WORLD STUFF THAT I TEND TO CARE ABOUT A CONSIDERABLE AMOUNT, SORRY FOR LETTING THAT TAKE PRECEDENCE OVER MY FANDOM, IT SHANT HAPPEN AGAIN, IF YOU DIDNT LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER TWO TELL ME AND I'LL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, MAINLY BY ADDING THE CYBERMAN ADVENTURE IN ELSE WHERE (IM GONNA DO IT ANYWAY) BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS, IF YOU DID A REVIEW WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED AND HERE IS THE LIST OF MY THANKS, THESE ARE ALERTERS, FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS OF THE STORY, I LOVE YOU GUYS.  
_**

**_REVIEWERS:_**

**_INVISIBLE BLADE X2_**

**_LOKI-VAINGLORIOUS_**

**_DARKANGEL1992_**

**_FAVERS :_**

**_INVISIBLEBLADE_**

**_COLIRYA_**

**_ALERTERS:_**

**_ASHENA-ILUIK_**

**_BLACK CAT OF ARDA_**

**_INVISIBLEBLADE (THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPORT BTW)_**

**_LOKI-VAINGLORIOUS_**

**_RYN 14_**

**_STAIRHOPPER_**

**_DARKANGEL1992_**

**_WHYISTHEREANALLIGATOR_**

**_okay that is all, i must go write for my other zombifiying story, peace guys_**

**_love and timetravel_**

**_The Lone Traveller_**


	3. Chips And Time Lords

**_AN: this chapter dosent actually cover any of the story line, its just an interlude that's going to allow the Doctor to decide on what to do with the master, expet a little bit of reflection and another chapter that the incredibly self critical form of me did not like how it turned out, (Grammar fail?)_**

He had moved his fellow timelord into a spare bedroom close to the console room of the TARDIS, he needed to be sure that what he had heard was real, genuine, not a mistake. On his year up on the valiant the master had always muttered it under his breath, something about a recurring pattern of four, a drum beat that never left him, that soon enough the universe would hear the resounding sound of his drumbeat. Over that year he had been obsessed, and now he knew the reason for it. The drums. The stories of gallifrey had said that since the master had stared into the heart of time at the age of eight, like all timelords before and after him, it had driven him insane. Given him a lust for power, and, inadvertently turned him into the perfect weapon. However, when the grand high council learned of his insanity, they began to plot and scheme and eventually tried to use The Master for their own gains, however, it was not to be, he fought against their influence for what seemed to be an age. However, in the doctors eighth life the master had been tasked by the council to hunt down and destroy the doctor, a task that he gratefully accepted. However, unbeknownst to the grand high council, the true reason he took up this challenge was to suck the remaining regenerations from The Doctors hearts and use them for himself, he would become the most powerful being to ever walk the plains of the universe. Of course the Doctor had thwarted his plans, but, now it was apparent that his driving force for these insane plots were a product of the Drums themselves, resounding in his head, drawing him to the fact that he must have complete and true control over the universe.

The Doctor shivered at the thought. Something to corrupt a time lords mind like that would have to be infinitely powerful and strong, it would have to be something that could penetrate time and space itself, the thought of such technology worried the Doctor, because he knew of only one race that possessed it. The Time Lords. But they were all dead, sealed in a bubble of his own creation because he could not bear to let them tear apart reality. The Doctor let out a long sigh and turned to the console, inputting a few buttons. He needed something greatly. A packet of chips, good old London chips, nice and simple, the way he and Rose used to have them. He smiled at the thought, the way her tongue poked out through her teeth when she smiled, her cute little laugh. He let out a small sobbing laugh before pulling on his trench coat and hitting a button that would lock the Masters Bedroom door. He didn't want to trap him, but, he felt that in this situation there was no alternative.

He walked out of the TARDIS doors, hands in his deep trench coat pockets and a small smile on his face. The TARDIS had landed him in Chiswick, Ealing, he gave a bigger grin, of all the places on planet earth, and the TARDIS had an affinity with two places on the shores of England, Cardiff and Ealing. He walked out of the small alleyway onto the bustling high street and immediately saw what he was after, a Fish and chip shop; he flared his nostrils, his timelord senses already picking up the faint smell of vinegar and fried potatoes. Before he could step out into the road however a bustle of Red hair and the familiar smell of cheap perfume bustled past him, without turning around a strangely familiar voice shouted out at him,

"Oi, watch where your going mate" and disappeared into the crowd. The name Donna flitted through his head and he gave a soft smile, the red head that had helped him defeat the Racnoss a year ago had just bustled past him. He walked across to the shop, picked up a packet of chips and walked out, not paying but not getting an earful either, it seemed that the owner of the Chip shop thought he was their 100th customer of the day and due to that fact the chips were free, of course, the Doctor hadn't minded, the gesture was nice, festive even. The Doctor popped a chip into his mouth and let the salty potato brush over his taste buds before quickly swallowing it. For the first time the Doctor noticed that there were Christmas decorations over the trees, people in reindeer hats laughing and fake snow brushed over shop windows. It was Christmas and he hadn't even realised it. Christmas, a good holiday season to spend with the Master, maybe he should get him a present, take him somewhere nice.

The Doctor sprinted back over the road and to the TARDIS, throwing his chips in the bin and slipping into the console room, he slammed a button on the TARDIS and an earthen Christmas song blared through the corridors which the Doctor promptly sang along to whilst simultaneously opening the Masters room and pulling a pair of silver bracelets out from his deep trench coat pocket.

"What's all the noise about Doctor" The master said, staggering out of his room and clutching his head weakly.

"It's Christmas!" The Doctor replied, a merry smile on his face.

"Well, can you turn the music off; ever since I blacked out in the Gallifrey room my head has been pounding. The Doctors face became serious at that word, he flicked a switch and the music disappeared as quickly as it came, a startlingly grim frown spread across his lips.

"What are they?" the Doctor asked, "These drums, what do they mean?" He continued pushing at the master's confused expression.

The other man nodded slowly, the whirs of his mind drowning the drums out completely, "Ever since I was a child on Gallifrey" He said, "They pounded in my head, a series of four repeating beats, never stopping, never halting, always there that simple repetition of four, driving me toward greatness and power. Whenever I get close to it, or I do something wrong, they get louder and louder" He said, staring at the floor in what looked like shame. "They scare me doctor, but I don't know what I would do without them" He mumbled pitifully.

The Doctor nodded slowly, "We will figure it out Koschei" he said his face saddened. "But for now" He said grinning, "Im going to take you somewhere special."

"Where?" The Master asked, an almost child like smile creeping onto his face.

"No idea" The Doctor replied smiling, "I've set the TARDIS to random with one keyword, 'Christmas'" He said and slammed the lever down.

**_Okay guys, this chapter was sort of longer but still not as long as I wanted it to be, I just couldn't resist having Donna in there, and it just sort of linked to the whole Christmas vibe and I think adds into the comedy aspect of when they keep missing each other in the first episode of series 4, okay then, the next episode is going to be up on the titanic, hope you enjoy it, I hope to release it on Monday of next week, SEE YOU THEN_**

**_Love And Time Travel_**

**_The Lone Traveller _**


End file.
